


BFFs

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Girl next door, Hiccup is clueless, High School AU, Modern AU, Star Gazing, boy next door, descriptive making out, precious awkward bean, so clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid grew up next door to each other and have been best friends forever, about as long as Hiccup has had a crush on her.Astrid's been sending mixed signals lately in the form of flirty texts and gestures, but Hiccup's too nervous to act on them, worried he's interpreting her intentions wrong. Maybe a night spent out under the stars for a meteor shower will clear the air.





	BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr oneshot, the prompt this time was hiccstrid high school best friends flirting and first kiss. Flirting and first kisses are always fun, so this was enjoyable to write! Please note that some parts are a little racy, but it wasn't racy enough that I felt it warranted an M rating.

He tried to concentrate on the bright screen in front of him, displaying rows of meaningless words due tomorrow, he really did.

But her window was open and his eyes were constantly drawn to her, watching as she moved about her room. He really didn’t want to be  _that_  guy, creeping on his best friend, but he couldn’t help it.

Especially because she left her curtains open on purpose. She knew he could see into her room, and when she wanted privacy she closed them. So why leave them open now?

He proofread another boring sentence about something or other and made a mental note to correct his citation when his gaze drifted toward her room again.

Her back to the window, she crossed her arms and lifted her shirt over her head.

His mouth dropped open and he flicked his eyes back to his computer screen, heart pounding, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and fire burning his cheeks. He desperately wanted to look, but every single ounce of willpower he had kept his head forward. He wouldn’t be that guy, he  _wouldn’t_.

Why was she doing this?

He had done his best to hide his completely out of control crush on her for months (okay, years), but her little mind games like this made him suspect she was onto him. That or she enjoyed sadistically torturing him with something he could never have.

His phone buzzed.

_A: Hey dorkwad you up for a movie night?_

He rubbed an exhausted hand down his face. Seeing her now would be tempting fate. Especially when her cuddling had gotten excessive the last few times they had a movie night, prompting him to reach for the nearest pillow or pile the blankets in his lap.

He picked up his phone, decision weighing in his hands. He wanted to, he  _ached_ , he wanted to so badly.

_H: I would love to, but I can’t :’( Gotta finish this essay for Gobber’s class. First period is a killer_

_A: you’re such a dweeb Hiccup ;P knowing you, you already have it done and you’re editing it for the millionth time. I thought you’d jump at the chance to get those toothpicks you call arms around this ;)_

He groaned and wheeled his chair away from the window, leaning over the backrest. She knew him too well and sometimes he hated that.

Also he was editing for only the nine hundred and ninety nine thousandth time, so way to  _exaggerate_ , Astrid.

How should he even respond to this? He was so confused. Her texts had gotten more and more flirtatious, and he wanted to make something of it, but rejection terrified him. Her mixed signals had been driving him crazy for months.

_H: I don’t know, my paper doesn’t call me names and poke fun at my manly physique, I think it’s better company tonight_

_A: Ha! I’m pretty sure I can do plenty of things your paper can’t >;)_

His stomach flipped and he peeked at her window.

She leaned against the window frame, illuminated in the glow from her bedside lamp and his heart leaped into his throat. She only had on a little pair of soft shorts and a sports bra. She concentrated on her phone, then glanced up at his window.

He flung backwards, hoping she hadn’t caught him peeking.

_A: Hmmm, speechless are we? :D_

The minx! He felt certain she was doing all of this on purpose, but to what end? He clutched his phone in frustration.

Because for all her flirting, all her teasing, everything they did together outside of school, the unspoken agreement between them persisted. The next day she’d smile at him in the hallway, but continue on with Heather and Ruff to her next class. She’d give him a little wave in the cafeteria and sit at the cool kids table while he ate lunch alone. Sometimes Fish would join him to talk about D&D and character stats, which honestly made him feel even more geeky and outcasted than anything, even as he appreciated Fish’s extension of friendship.

She’d stick up for him whenever Snot teased him, but she never seemed to make an attempt to integrate him into her group. She was friendly, warm, and distant.

Their social circles were worlds apart and for the most part he had been okay with that. The only reason he and Astrid were even friends at all was because they grew up living next door to each other.

It was horribly cliché,  _the girl next door_ , but he desperately wanted the cliché to come true. She occupied his thoughts ever since he became interested in the opposite sex during fifth grade. Hiding it all these years had become second nature… until she started reciprocating.

Teasing with an edge of suggestiveness, making comments bordering on flirtatious.

At school she smiled and waved from afar, but in his bedroom at night she cuddled up with him on his bed while they binge watched Stranger Things, clutching his hand during the more suspenseful parts.

He tried to tell himself this is just what best friends do, it wasn’t his place to assume and asking her to take things further wasn’t fair on her. So he wrestled with his pesky feelings and stamped them down, cautiously trying to act like a regular human being who wasn’t completely and utterly gone on his best friend.

He wanted to let it go, get over her and move on, so every interaction between them didn’t feel like lost time and he could simply enjoy her company. Pining for years over her was only breaking his own heart.  

But then she’d parade past her window and he’d admire her silhouette, she’d send a racy text laced with double meaning and he sunk right back into the quicksand that was Astrid and her dubious intentions toward him.

_A: haven’t you ever seen a girl before, Hiccup? I didn’t think you were_ that _innocent :P_

She saw him.  _Shit_ , she saw him looking.

His fingers trembled on his phone. Damage control… How did he even respond to that?

_H: I am far from innocent, milady. Just yesterday I entertained girlfriend number 3. I have them on a rotating schedule, you see_

_A: Three girlfriends! I had no idea you were so prolific. When do you find the time to edit all those essays?!_

_H: It’s an art_

_A: Interesting. Are they also invisible? I’ve never seen an actual girl in your room besides me :P_

This cat and mouse game was killing him. Normally witty comments were always at the tip of his tongue, but she flustered him and left him defenseless like no one else could.

_H: Did I forget to mention that’s their super power? Because I’m dating three superheroes… with the same power. They’re triplets, or something. Don’t be jealous_

_A: oh, triplet superheroes! I feel so inadequate XD_

_H: You should, they’re super awesome and they all wanted to date me, so…_

_A: I’m so sad I missed out :(_

He huffed. What was he supposed to make of that? Was she teasing in a friendly way, or did she want him to make a move?

_H: There’s still time, I’m always looking for a fourth :P_

_A: I don’t do sloppy seconds, I gotta be numero uno, you know that ;)_

_H: maybe I can clear my schedule…_

_A: Aww, for me? <3_

_H: you know I always have time for you. Because my invisible girlfriends might be a little_ too _invisible…_

_A: Maybe you should try a visible one instead_

_H: That involves getting a real live girl to look at me with something other than pity or disgust_

_A: hello, I’m a real live girl and I don’t look at you with pity or disgust, dork_

His heart pounded. Was that an admission? What the hell even was this conversation? He was about to type in a reply when she messaged again.

_A: You know I’m always gonna be your friend :)_

He threw his phone onto his bed and held his head in his hands. For a moment it felt so positive, then she dropped the F-word. He dropped an F-word of his own and paced next to his desk.

_A: You haven’t even been working on your paper. We could’ve watched half a movie by now, but nooooo someone had to avoid me_

_H: How am I possibly avoiding you when you keep chatting, Little Miss Distraction_

_A: Ooh, do I distract you, Hiccup? >:3_

All the God damn time, every waking moment, and even in his dreams, he wanted to say.

_H: Only when I’m trying to write extremely important papers_

_A: It’s almost like you care about your paper more than me :’(_

_H: It’s not the paper, I care more about my grade than you :P_

_A: Hiccup!_

_H: You know I love it when you type my name in that tone ;)_

_A: Ugh. Hey are you decent?_

_H: …. um…why?_

_A: Because I’m not ;D JKJKJK_

_Liar_ he thought. She made a point to let him know exactly what she did (or didn’t) have on.

_A: I think I left my chapstick over there_

_A: Can I come get it?_

He glanced around his room and noticed the tube of cherry flavored lip balm on his nightstand. He frowned. What was that doing here? She always carried it in her pocket.

Could she possibly have left it on purpose _,_  just so she could come back over? Wasn’t that some kind of girl trick?

_H: Yeah I found it. Open your window, I’ll just toss it at you_

_A: I’m not removing the screen for chapstick goofball, just let me come get it_

_H: Can’t I give it back to you tomorrow?_

_A: Do you not want to see me or something??? :’(  :’(_

He could picture her puppy dog eyes from his hiding place on his bed.

_H: Fine, come get it. But promise me you won’t distract me from the paper_

_A: Scout’s honor. I’m holding up three fingers but you aren’t looking out the window_

_H: I’m sure you are, I trust you_

_A: See you in a sec!_

_H: Just, put some clothes on first_

_A: Mmmm…. no ;)_

He jumped back into his chair and peeked at the window, watching as she tugged a pullover sweatshirt on and dashed out the door. Some primitive part of his male brain was disappointed but the rational part of his consciousness sighed in relief.

In less than five minutes he heard the sound of her thumping up the stairs.

“Sup nerd,” she said, closing the door behind her.

His bruised ego hid a wince at the pet name, even though she meant it fondly. He rolled his computer chair over to the nightstand and grabbed the chapstick, tossing it to her.

“There you go. Hope it was worth the trip.”

“Oh it was,” she said, popping the cap off and applying some. “You want any?”

He shrugged and tried not to notice how dry his mouth felt all of a sudden. “Sure, I guess.”

She tossed it to him and he swiped a quick pass over his lips. The cherry scent reminded him of her, always, even when she wasn’t there.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” She snapped the cap back on and put it into the pocket of her shorts. “So, movie time?” She clapped her hands and rubbed them together eagerly.

“ _Astrid_ ,” Hiccup groaned, leaning back in his chair in exasperation.

She sighed, put out. “Hiccup, come on. You’ve been editing that paper for _ever_. Just take a little hour and a half out of the night for a break. You need it.”

“I need to get a good grade on this. It counts for forty percent of the final grade.”

“Fine,” she said. “How about I read it over and tell you if I find anything. Then you watch a movie?”

He deliberated for show, having already internally caved at the sight of her pouty lip. “Fine. But I get to choose the movie.”

“As long as it’s not porn.” She grinned.

“What, why- why would I  _ever_  choose that?!” he cried, red faced and flustered.

“Because you’re a seventeen year old boy,” she snickered.

He rolled his eyes. “Not into it. I have an imagination, thanks.”

Her eyes lit up. “Ooooh, do tell!”

“No, I- I didn’t mean- ugh.” He hid his face in his hands.

“Come on, Hiccup. We’re best friends. We share everything, you can’t even tell me what you fantasize about?”

“Yeah, I don’t. Fantasize. I’m not a weirdo,” he said defensively, mentally calling himself a liar as the girl who starred in his dreams stood in front of him.

“Ha!” Astrid laughed. “Bullshit you don’t fantasize, everyone fantasizes. You just don’t wanna admit it.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna tell me what you fantasize about then,  _bestie_?” he challenged. And immediately regretted it.

A sultry smirk crossed Astrid’s face. She sauntered forward and he swallowed nervously. She placed her hands on the armrests of his chair and leaned over him as he hunched underneath her. She invaded his personal space until her mouth was close enough for a kiss.

“You couldn’t handle it,” she murmured, biting her bottom lip. She straightened up and cocked her hip with a grin.

“ _Shit_ ,” he huffed under his breath, jiggling his right leg nervously.

“Movie time?” she asked, gesturing to his bed.

He nodded, unable to get up from the chair because his legs were as structurally sound as jello. She pushed his chair over to the bed and he hopped onto the mattress.

“Leg on or off?” she asked.

“Um, on, I guess,” he said.

“Are you sure? You’d be more comfortable with it off.”

He shrugged, positioning his pillow behind his back. “Aren’t we just going to sit on the bed?”

“Well I’m getting under the blankets.”

“U-under?”

“Yeah. It’s more comfortable.”

“Kay…”

“Come on, take it off. You need the downtime.” She rubbed his knee and held the ankle of his prosthetic, poised to remove it for him.

“Alright, just- oh, okay then…”

She removed it quicker than he expected and set it aside.

“There. Under the blankets you go.” She shooed him to the side of the bed against the wall. His tv perched on a dresser at the end of his bed, so she crawled on all fours to turn it on. He attempted to avoid looking at her backside, but failed miserably and never stopped to wonder why she didn’t just use the remote. She arranged his pillows and slipped into the covers next to him.

If he thought she had been a little too cuddly last time, this was leaps and bounds over the line. She snuggled up next to him and handed him the remote so he could choose the movie. He was barely conscious of his choice, his mind a snarled mess of hormones and over stimulation from her close proximity. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and remnants of cherry chapstick. Her hand curled up against the outside of his thigh under the blankets.

She leaned against his side and prompted him to place his arm across her shoulders. His heart beat so harshly against his ribs he feared she could hear it. Not to mention, he had trouble controlling other organs that fill with blood and thanked his lucky stars the blankets were thick.

He tried to play it cool, focus on the movie, and simply enjoy her presence. That was rather impossible however, because he was in full on panic mode.

Mostly because she kept doing things and he couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not.

She wiggled and adjusted her position ever so slightly, but just enough to cause his hand to drift off her shoulder and over the front of her. If he tried to subtly move it away, she would counter and move it right back. His hand rested in the fabric of her hooded sweatshirt, but he knew his fingertips brushed just above her breast.

Even more distracting, her hand kept creeping along his leg, until she laughed at a part of the movie and placed her palm on top of his leg mid-thigh, but still high enough to cause every single cell in his body to ache with desire. The weight and heat of her hand burned through his pants and seared his skin.

She flexed her fingers and slid her hand a little higher up his thigh, simultaneously inching his hand lower on her chest. He adjusted the blankets over his lap.

This was pure and utter torture. Cruel and unusual punishment.

She  _had_  to know what she was doing?

He panicked. What if she didn’t know what she was doing and he was just being a total creep? Sometimes he hated that she put him into these situations. He wasn’t versed in typical social interactions, maybe this was how all the popular kids acted with each other and he fell into his classic trap of over-thinking everything.

He certainly didn’t like the thought of her cozying up to Snot like this. He reprimanded himself for that possessive thought; what she did on her own time was none of his business– her fingers lightly stroked his leg and his stomach flip flopped.

She slid higher up his thigh into boxers territory and he startled, terrified she’d figure out the situation under the blankets. She removed her hand and gave him a questioning look.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “Um, I- sor-sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay,” she said simply, settling back down with her hand to herself.

He breathed easier and cursed at the same time, feeling like he handled the whole thing poorly and missed some sort of opportunity, one he was far too inexperienced to take advantage of.

The rest of the movie was without incident. She kept her hands to herself, even if she snuggled into his side like she belonged there and left his hand to drape over her shoulder. The credits started rolling and she groaned.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna get up. It feels so nice. Your parents won’t mind if I sleep over, will they?”

He scratched his head with a laugh. “Yeah, somehow I don’t think that would fly, even if nothing would  happen.”

“Really, you think nothing would happen, huh?” Astrid said, amused. “You’d be able to resist all of this?”

“What? I- you- we, we aren’t- um…”

“I’m teasing you, Hiccup,” she grinned.

“Oh- oh right. Of course,” he said, redness dusting his freckles.

“You’re so adorable when you’re all flustered.” She pinched his cheek and laughed.

“Right, adorable,” Hiccup deadpanned.

She tossed the covers back and stood up with a stretch of her arms over her head, her sweatshirt riding up. He averted his eyes, clutching at the blankets still over his lap.

“Well, I guess it’s time to go, huh?” Astrid said, glancing at Hiccup’s bedside alarm clock.

“Good thing you came over real quick to get your chapstick,” he said wryly. He furrowed his brows. “Hey, wait, you never looked at my paper!”

“Yes Hiccup, that’s what’s known as a ‘distraction’,” she explained in a cheeky patronizing tone with a wink.

“You promised,” he said grumpily.

She waved him off. “I’ll look at it tomorrow.”  

“It’s  _due_  tomorrow! At eight in the morning!”

“Oh boy,” she said. “It’s a good thing you’re so ridiculously smart. I’m sure it’s fine, babe.”

“ _Babe_?” he mouthed as she headed for the door. That was a new one…

She turned around with a sweet smile. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” he said, watching her flounce out the door.

What the hell was that all about?

ooo

Hiccup spun the combination on his locker, jiggling the handle because a slight dent in the metal caused the door to stick. He shoved his morning class text books in, ready to head for lunch. He shut the door and startled when a hand smacked the closed locker in front of him.

“Hey.”

“Astrid?” The question sounded dumb but he was too surprised to see her interacting with him at school to find anything more intelligent to say.

“Were you paying attention in Astronomy today?”

“Um, yeah, of course.” One of the few classes he shared with Astrid, he often spent a lot of it daydreaming and scribbling lovesick doodles in his notebook. Luckily studying made up the difference in his grades.

“So, are you gonna take me to see the meteor shower tonight?”

Hiccup’s eyebrows rose and he glanced at their fellow peers streaming through the halls, some giving them curious looks.

“I- well, sure. If you want to.” Meteor shower? There was going to be a meteor shower?

She smiled at him brilliantly. “Perfect! So you’ll pick me up at eleven then, right?”

“Right,” he said weakly, unused to her attention in this setting and the interest it generated.

“See you tonight, babe,” she called cheerily over her shoulder, joining the throngs of students.

“Yeah, tonight…” He dug out his phone and looked up current astrological phenomenon. Sure enough, a potential meteor shower was scheduled to appear at 11:30 pm that evening. “Huh, what do you know.”

Immediately his thoughts started whirling. He could borrow his dad’s old pickup truck they used for hauling, and maybe bring the sleeping bags and air mattress they used for camping. He even knew the perfect spot he could take her to see the whole night sky.

For once he didn’t mind sitting alone at lunch, his head full of plans for the evening.

ooo

Hiccup jumped down out of the bed of his father’s truck right as Astrid walked up the drive.

“Hey!” she called. “You ready?”

“Think so. Hop on in, milady.” He opened the door for her.

“Such a gentleman,” she teased, climbing up into the passenger’s seat.

“For you, always.” He took his spot in the driver’s seat and started the truck.

After a few minutes of driving, Hiccup entered a secluded neighborhood on the outskirts of town.

“So where are we going?” Astrid asked while gazing out the window.

“You’ll see,” Hiccup answered mysteriously, and she gave his shoulder a playful shove. “Hey, don’t distract the driver!”

She snorted. “That’s not a distraction… if you want a  _real_  distraction…” She raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

He attempted to hide how much her implication flustered him and played along. “Not a good idea, because I would most definitely run into a tree.”

“Shame,” she laughed. “So tell me where we’re going.”

“Not yet! You’ll see when we get there.”

“Ugh! You and your surprises.”

“I think you’ll like it.” He grinned at her pout and signaled for a right turn.

“Um, are you taking me into the woods? How will we see the sky from here?”

“So many questions! Just trust me.”

She crossed her arms and peeked out the window some more.

The winding road indeed led through a dense woods, opening up to a large circled drive that seemingly ended in a huge open field.

“Whoa, what is this?” Astrid said, peering up into the night sky.

“This is supposed to be land for housing development, but there was a delay with the contractors and the houses haven’t been built yet. It’s a public road so we’re not trespassing on anything, and you can pretty much see the whole sky. Since it’s out of town, there’s not as much light pollution out here.”

“Oh, wow,” Astrid breathed, leaning forward to look out the windshield. “Look at how many stars you can see! It’s gorgeous!”

“Now do you see why I wanted to surprise you?”

“Yes, I get it now. Thank you.”

“Not done yet. Let’s get out.”

“Are we going to lay on the hood or something?”

“Nope. Follow me.”

He stepped out of the truck and beckoned her to the back. He pulled the hatch down and undid the ties holding an air mattress, pillows, and two sleeping bags in place.

“Oh, look at all this!” Astrid squealed. She eagerly climbed into the bed of the truck and hopped onto the mattress.

“I’ll be right back, just going to get a couple things,” Hiccup said, rummaging through the truck cab. He returned, hands full with a thermos and two mugs, to see Astrid busily zipping the two separate sleeping bags together to create one large bag that could accommodate two people.

“Oh… you only want one?” he asked, hating the rise of pitch in his voice.

“I’m cold,” she stated, straightening the sleeping bag over the air mattress.

“Alright.” It was pointless to argue, so he simply accepted his fate of cuddling and pining all night.

“Oooh, whatcha got there?”

“Hot chocolate.” He handed her the thermos and mugs and climbed into the back of the truck, kicking off his shoes and setting them next to Astrid’s boots.

Moderately warm for a fall evening, the leaves on the trees started to change and the briskness in the air didn’t necessitate coats or gloves, just warm hooded sweatshirts and two bodies snuggled into a sleeping bag cocoon. They leaned against the truck cab while sipping hot cocoa and chatting.

“See anything yet? It’s past eleven thirty.”

Hiccup shook his head no. “The article I found said to expect maybe six to eight an hour. It might be awhile if we see anything at all.”

“Ah well. I don’t think I’ve ever tried to watch a meteor shower before, but even if we don’t see anything, it’s still fun to sit and talk under the stars. It’s beautiful out here.”

“Sure is,” Hiccup agreed.  _But it’s not because of the stars._

Astrid took another sip, then put her mug down excitedly and sat up straight. “Oh, oh babe look!” She grabbed his arm and pointed up as a thin streak of light dropped through the sky. “Make a wish!”

Hiccup breathed out, silent words winding around his heart before he could chastise himself that making wishes on falling stars (more accurately giant clumps of space rock) was silly and not bound to come true.

A serene smile graced Astrid’s face as she watched the light twinkle out. She looked back at him and Hiccup’s heart clenched in his chest. He didn’t think it was possible to experience this much love and pain all at once.

“What’d you wish for?” she asked with a sly grin.

“If I say it, it won’t come true.” He smiled sadly.

“Mmm,” she hummed, looking back up at the sky.

Hiccup shrugged, set down his empty cocoa mug and snuggled into the sleeping bag on his back, fluffing the pillow under his head.

Astrid did the same, cuddling up against him and he tried to sooth himself with the warmth of her body and the pleasure of her company, no matter how much it felt like rose thorns pricking his heart.

She shifted against him as she dug around in her pocket for her chapstick.

“Want some?” she asked casually, running the tube along her bottom lip.

“Sure,” he said.

One second he was gazing at the stars and the next moment they were blocked from his view, fire licking at his toes, electricity zapping his skin and every hair standing on end. Warm soft lips smeared against his with an overwhelming cherry scent as he inhaled.

He was so shocked he couldn’t move, lips tingling, stomach rolling somersaults, and blood singing through his veins. Astrid pulled away, amusement in her twinkling eyes that rivaled the stars.

“Want some more?” she whispered.

All he could do was nod dumbly.

She leaned down and kissed him again with more passion. He breathed out his nose and moved his lips against hers, the chapstick smudging between them. The tip of her tongue teased his bottom lip, sliding between his teeth, and he tasted remnants of hot cocoa.

She shifted her body, angling a leg over him and crawling on top, straddling his hips. Unsure where to place his hands, he settled for gripping her thighs and hoping she couldn’t feel  _everything_  through their jeans and bulky sweatshirts. She rocked her hips on him and he jumped, smushing his lips on hers at the sensation, proving she could in fact feel  _everything_  and had done that little trick on purpose.

He felt dizzy, light headed, numbness and tingling everywhere. His heart thumped a wild staccato beat with every swipe of their tongues and sweep of her fingers through his hair. His scalp prickled with the scrape of her fingernails and he failed to notice the rolling motion of his hips, desperate for contact with hers. She encouraged it, little noises of satisfaction muffled against his mouth.

He reveled in the pleasant weight and heat of her body on his, the hooded sweatshirts and slippery material of the sleeping bags provided a certain level of coziness as the chill air cooled his skin and ruffled his hair.

He lost himself in the current of their kiss and following Astrid’s lead felt natural, even with his limited experience. He wasn’t conscious that his hands gripped just under her ass, guiding the constant grinding motion of her hips against his. Her hands weaseled under his sweatshirt and he gasped, his stomach muscles contracting with the touch of her icy fingers. She used the opportunity to pepper kisses along his jaw and neck, leaving a trail of chapstick prints in her wake.

He gazed up at the sky, a bright line of light shimmering across the dark expanse. His heart skipped a beat and the corners of his eyes watered. Some part of him feared this was all an elaborate dream. Astrid couldn’t possibly be here, perched on top of him and kissing him senseless, playing out like the millions of fantasies he entertained alone in the dark.

She slid her hands up to his chest and kissed his chin. She smiled softly, noticing the change in his mood.

“Hey,” she said, a hint of concern in her voice at the look on his face. He never had been good at hiding his emotions around her. “This is okay, right?”

His face cleared and he sighed. “Yes, yes. Of course,  _yes_.”

“Good,” she said, relieved. “Also,  _finally!_ ”

“What, what do you mean  _finally_? What’s that about?” he said, self conscious.

She tapped his skin under his sweatshirt. “You finally got a clue, that’s what.”

“Wha- well-”

“I mean, good lord, Hiccup! How many hints does a girl have to drop?!”

“Whu- I- I didn’t want to misread the situation,” he said stiffly, failing to regain his dignity.

“But you  _did_  misread the situation,” she laughed. “I don’t send flirty texts and prance in front of my window half naked for fun, you know. I practically had my hand in your lap and you still didn’t get it! By the way, if you thought a pillow or blankets were even remotely subtle, they’re not. There’s no hiding how  _you_  felt.” She wiggled herself on him and giggled when his hips bucked into hers instinctively.

His cheeks were flaming red at the knowledge that Astrid seemingly had the whole situation in her control and his attempts at hiding anything at all failed miserably in the most spectacular way possible. Could he crawl into this sleeping bag and never show his face ever again?

“It was cute, really,” she teased. “But, I got tired of waiting for you to make a move, so I hope you don’t mind?”

He swiped an incredulous hand through his bangs. “Mind? Thank God you did, or we’d probably be waiting forever.”

“Ugh! You  _would’ve_  taken forever. I’m so glad your feelings were totally obvious after awhile, because you have no idea how much it sucks to be friendzoned by a  _dude_. Everything I tried failed to get your attention!”

“Friendzo- by a- I thought you were friendzoning  _me_! And oh you got my attention, you’ve had my attention for  _years–_  I- um…”

She raised her eyebrow. “Years?”

“Shit. Um… well, yeah. It’s been a long time, Astrid,” he said, tenderness leaking into his tone.

She processed that before responding. “I’m sorry I took so long to figure it out. I’ve always liked you, but lately I realized that no one in my life makes me as happy as you do. You’re my best friend, and even though I was scared to lose that if we didn’t work out, I… I don’t want to be with anyone but you.”

“ _Astrid_ ,” he breathed. “I-” His eyes were drawn to the sky. “Oh, wow look!”

Astrid retrieved her hands from under his shirt, rolled off him and twisted to see where Hiccup pointed. “Oh! Oh my God, that’s so cool!”

Three separate points of light trailed across the stars, shimmering through the atmosphere. They watched until the glow disappeared.

Astrid turned back to Hiccup and he sat up on an elbow, brushing stray tendrils of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. He leaned in and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

“I don’t want to be with anyone but you, either,” he said, voice choked with emotion.

She hugged him around the neck. “Is it bad if we miss the rest of the meteor shower?”

“Why would we miss- oh-” She kissed him soundly and his elbow gave out, both of them falling back onto the pillow with her on his chest. “There will- always be– more meteor showers right?” he said between kisses.

She cupped his cheeks and didn’t answer him, too lost in the moment.

Another meteor fell through the stars above them, but they didn’t even notice.

ooo

Hiccup placed his books in his locker, lost in a daydream. He had been useless all morning, replaying the previous night’s events in his mind.

Funny how one evening could completely change a person, all the angst and heartache drained away, replaced by giddy elation. School felt like an entirely different atmosphere even if no one but him knew about their little secret. He wanted to whoop and skip through the halls, but settled for the jittery kind of excitement trapped under his ribs. The next time she passed him in the hall with a smile and wave, instead of pain all he’d feel would be joy. With Astrid on his side, he could face any challenge coming his way and the future looked bright.

He shut his locker door and startled. Astrid leaned against the locker next to him with a smirk.

“Oh, hey,” he said, surprised but happy to see her.

“Hey,” she replied, her grin widening.

“Did you need someth-”

His words were cut off as Astrid slid her hand around the back of his neck and planted a kiss on him, passionate and lingering, sending electric shocks to his fingers and toes.

Whispers and whistles surrounded them as other students in the hall noticed and began gossiping.

She pulled back and it took Hiccup several moments to open his eyes and realize the kiss had ended. He blinked, unfocused and dazed.

Astrid looked entirely pleased with herself and rubbed her hands together. “That should get around the whole school before eighth period. See you tonight, babe,” she purred, waving her fingers and sashaying past him. She strutted down the hallway, relishing all the attention from astonished onlookers.

Hiccup watched her go, dopey grin on his face and cherry chapstick branding his lips.


End file.
